Harry D Potter
by Atencao Danger Ahead
Summary: Harry woke up battered and bruised in a whole new world. He takes the change pretty well once he realizes what happened before. Betrayal. They had all betrayed him because they saw him as a threat. He sacrificed so much just to protect them, only for them to deem him a threat and attempted to kill him. Harry can finally live for himself and not as the boy who lived. CHAPTER 7 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys ^^ Thought I'd give this a try since I had the idea swimming around in my head for some time now._

 _Having Harry Potter end up in the one piece universe. So things will be changed as we progress, not sure which crew I'll have him meet first._

 _This is an experimental Yaoi fic. Pairing is undecided. Sorry if my way of writing Harry for this is not true to the books or whatever, I just got the thought when I was looking through crossovers. I'm not a Harry Potter fanatic but hey I like it enough to do as best research I can on Harry._

 _I don't own ONE PIECE or HARRY POTTER. Just this story._

 _Le' go._

* * *

 **-LINE BREAK-**

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes, blurred emerald green eyes staring up at the night sky above. Blurry white spots twinkling slowly as his vision slowly came back to him. Pain numbed his whole body as his magic worked on healing the damages that he must have sustained. What happened?

 _They tried to kill me …_

Yes, the ones he had saved… the ones he sacrificed so much to protect, all betrayed him in the end after defeating Voldemort, because they saw it. They saw the true power of magic he held. Not only being able to survive a killing curse, twice, but he also had such an impossibly high affinity with his magic and all magic around him that he was deemed a threat.

 _Impossibly high affinity? How absurd._

Harry's green eyes flickered as his vision retuned to him and the night sky was in clear view, stars and all. There was a new moon in the sky but his magic aided him in seeing through darkness with ease. Slowly he turned his head to the side and looked to the slightly blurred dark woodland area around him.

Harry does not know exactly how long he laid there, barely noting the pain subsiding until the need to move finally came back to him. Slowly he rose up, his newly healed cracking and popping loudly. He raised a hand to his head as it throbbed lightly.

 _After all I did for them…_

Harry opened his eyes and looked down to his body. His clothes were ripped and barely hanging on off his body, with the burned edges a spell must have done some work on him. He raised his hands and studied them. He stared at the clawed hands clutching and relaxing, confirming they were his hands. He ran a hand up his slightly tanned skin and felt up to his shoulder. He slowly rose to his feet.

His body was stuck in what could be a half transformation state, must be his animagus form. His normally pale skin was now tanned a soft fawn tone with slight dark rings under his eyes. His lashes had lengthened slightly and framed his round eyes nicely as his green eyes scanned the area around him, keeping alert. His jet black hair had grown and now cascaded down past his shoulders and ended around mid-back with some of the bangs in his face in an unruly manner. He brought a clawed hand up and ran his fingers through the hair, in an effort to comb it back when his hand felt foreign features on upon his head. Eyes widen slightly Hair felt up the hard appendage with one hand while his other hand rose to feel the softer one under it.

Upon Harry's head were two medium Deer/Stag horns and under the set of horns, slightly above where his ears normally would be, were two deer ears that twitched as he touched them. He could feel his touch on the appendages so he knew they were his. He felt along the soft ears and shudder as he lightly touched the tufts of fur inside his ear. As this happened Harry felt two things shift on his back. Turning his head he stared in awe as a wing spread out beside him, spanning over at least 16 ft, he couldn't be too sure. The wing was a deep midnight blue with white tipped feathers and turquoise patterns decorating along the _arm_ of the wing. The patterns resembled flames, blue flames as they glowed and pulsed softly. His wings stretched out as the newly healed bones cracked and loosened lightly before tucking them close to his back.

His ear twitched back as a twig snapped and Harry turned fully to the sound from behind. His eyes glowed further as a more of the forest detail came into view. He looked around for a bit before he saw a small figure ducking behind one of the trees. On some instincts within he flared his wings out slightly as he stepped forward. When the figure ducked more behind the tree and looked about ready to run, Harry spread his wings out fully and with one might flap he was air born. The air and leaves swirling around him as he took on a natural feeling of being in the air. He move away from the area he awoke in and took of soaring through the night.

* * *

 **-LINE BREAK-**

* * *

Harry laid down by the small clear lake he has taken refuge at for three days since waking up in this strange world. His laid down on his chest, wings spread out next to him as he socked in the few rays of sunlight that came through the branches over head that covered over the peaceful area. With his little hold of wand-less magic he had managed to conjure up and open back dark blue shirt with long flared sleeves, a few sizes bigger so he could feel comfortable in it. He had on dark blue Harem pants as he was bare foot. He discovered that his toes were clawed as well and coming out from where his tail bone was a fluffy tail of a deer. Midnight bluefur with a turquoise flame pattern on the top and white dusted under tail.

Harry huffed as he thought over the events that lead to him to appear in this place. He knew he wasn't anywhere on Earth, his magic confirmed that when he was casting _Cave Inimicum_ on the area he chose to rest in and it seemed to to flow through him easily. Something that doesn't happen with him when he didn't practice that much wand-less magic.

He flared his wings up straight as he stood and stretches tucking his wings to his back. Ears twitched once more as rustles reached them. Harry looked off to the side as his wings flared out slightly, ready to fly should he need to flee.

"A-Ano...!" Harry raised a brow at the soft voice before watching carefully as a small figure stepped out. His eyes widen slightly in shocked to see a small child standing there. It was a small girl, blonde pigtails and big brown doe eyes, She was dressed in simple brown overalls and a white under shirt that had smudges of dirt and leaves here and then showing she must have gown through some tough terrain to get to him. "S-Sorry to bother you..." She looked down to the ground as she fiddled with the straps of her overalls. "B-But I needed to see you... I-I...saw you the other n-night..." She said as she looked up at him. Harry lowered his wings and tucked them as he sat down.

"So you were what I saw hiding huh...?" Harry watched her nod slowly as she took slow steps closer to him. "What were you doing out here anyways...? I do believe it's dangerous for children to be out in the night alone." The little girl looked down shyly and held her hands behind her back.

"I... saw something fall from the sky and I wanted to see what it was..." She looked up at him. "It was you... but I was too scared to go check on you to see if you were okay..." Harry smiled gently as the girl now stood right in front of him.

"Well I think you're pretty brave right now..." He said as he pointed to where she stood. "To come that close to someone you don't know let alone some who looks like this." Harry chuckled softly as he flexed his wings slightly and twitched his ears. The little girl simply giggled before they were both interrupted by a loud growl. Harry blinked as the little girl jumped and looked around them. Harry gave a nervous grin and he placed a hand over his growling stomach.

* * *

 ** _Cave Inimicum-_** Spell used to strengthen an enclosure from enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! I wasn't expecting the EXPLOSION of follows and faves this story got. I am really glad you guys like it ^^ At the end of each chapter will be the list of spells Harry cast that are mentioned by name and answers to questions in the reviews ^^ Also if there is a specific spell you would love to see Harry use, leave that in the reviews as well. You would be surprised the number of funny spells there are in the Harry Potter Universe XD_

 _Also can anyone tell me if there are any Magic users in One Piece? My research is only showing I confirmed one magic user and he's a character exclusively made for the Romance Dawn: Version 2._

* * *

"Neh, Harry-sama..." Harry hummed to the little girl, Momiji, who was sitting by his side. He was reading a books she had brought for him on the islands herbs and wildlife. Momiji has been coming to see him almost every week, bringing him books on this New World and at times she will share her lunch with him if she came at around mid day. Momiji has been lovely company for Harry and she promised to not tell anyone from her town about him. Harry wasn't a big fan of spells that can effect people, be it mind control or anything of the sort but he knew that a child's mouth can run off on its own if provoked. So he had no choice but to cast a _Fidelius Charm_ on her.

"Why did you fall out of the sky...?" Momiji questioned, pausing in her feeling of the soft under feathers of the wing Harry had arced around her slightly to keep her close and out of the cool breeze that he created for the area. Harry discovered after a while his body seemed to shift out of weather phases. One moment he will enjoy the heat of the sun next moment he needs something cold to cool his _overheating_ body and at times he feels like he needs to be submerged underwater. Harry looked down at Momiji with a soft smile.

"Remember when I told you about my people...?" Momiji looked thoughtful then nodded. "And how I sacrificed everything to protect them...?" Another nod. Harry has told everything to Momiji, feeling safe because the charm would stop her from saying anything about him to anyone else. "Well... after I saved them they thought I was too dangerous to have around... and tried to get rid of me..." Momiji gasped softly. Harry nodded as he set the book down. "But it's okay... I will never see them again and I can finally live for me..." Harry smiled to her. Momiji's eyes stared up at his as they teared up slightly. Harry blinked surprised. "Momiji...?"

"Ha-Harry-sama!" Momiji wailed as she launched herself at Harry, hugging into his chest tightly. Harry blinked a few times before smiling softly nd embracing her in his arms, allowing his wings to enclose around them slightly, creating a safe bubble for Momiji. She sniffled slightly as she held onto Harry's shirt tightly. "Harry-sama didn't deserve that..." Harry rubbed her back soothingly as he hummed softly.

"It's okay, Momiji..." Harry assured the girl as she slowly loosened her grip on his shirt. He smiled down at her ad soon smiled back, tears no longer flowing. Harry chuckled as he wiped away the wet streaks from her cheeks and dried her eyes. "There's the happy girl I know..." Momiji giggled as she remained in Harry's hold, feeling peacefully. Harry smiled as he cradled the girl with one arm while the other piked up the book and resumed reading, Momiji falling into a peaceful nap.

* * *

" _Impervius!_ " Harry called out as he casts the spell on his own wings. His wings shimmered slightly as he flapped them slightly. Nodding he looked to the orb of water he had conjured up and flicked his wrist. The orb rippled before launching at him. He drew his wings in front of him to act like a shield and closed his eye, bracing himself. The orb crashed on his wings, bursting into millions of droplets. Harry stood for a bit before spreading his wings out and examining them. The wings shimmered as the held no wetness to them. Smiling triumphantly he tucked his wings close to his back and moved over to the lake.

"It works." He grinned before casting the spell on his whole being. "Okay... And now-"

"HARRY-SAMA!" Harry paused as he turned around swiftly.

"Momiji...!" Wasting no time he was airborne with a quick cast of apparition. His wings flapped as he looked around and caught sight of smoke rising. "I'm coming Momi-ji..." Harry took off with great speeds to the rising smoke.

* * *

Momiji curled up with the other children as bandits attacked her home town of Mayne-Land. They were causing mayhem, lightly stores on fire and looting what they could as the waved the swords and fired their guns. Wounding many and almost killing a few. She flinched when another gunshot went off and sobbed as the laugh men walked up to her little group. Each reeking of alcohol and sweat.

"Awww come on kiddies, this fun!" The rounder of the group laughed maniacally as he clutched his sword in hand.

"Leave us along you big meanies!" A small boy, Boki, yelled as he took on a brave step to stand in front of the group. Momiji held onto the boy's arm trying to pull him back.

"Boki-kun...!" She felt close to passing out. Then man gave a laugh as he raised his sword. Momiji's eyes widen before she yelled out as loud as she could.

"HARRY-SAMA!" She wailed as other kids balled their eyes out and Boki had tears in his wide eyes, frozen as the sword started making it's descent down to him.

" ** _Sectumsempra!_** "

 _ **SLASH!**_

Everyone's eyes widen as the round bandit flew back, a deep gash across his chest. He crashed into another group of bandits. Momiji looked up to the figure that seemed to appear our of no where and a wide grin broke out on her face.

"H-Harry-sama!" She cried out in joy and relief.

Harry stood protectively before the children, his wings flared out aggressively, shielding them from the bandits as he eyes narrowed. His one hand glowed a soft white while the other was clenched in a tight fist.

"You have made a great mistake..." Harry crouched. The bandits looked to each other before looking back to Harry.

"Scram outta here freak, we're the Jungle Bandits we have three members worth 500,000 bellies each and a leader of 850,000 bellies! Messing with us is a bad idea!" Harry scoffed at his words and charged forward, ramming a bandit with his horns. The bandit went rolling back, taking three others with him into a cart. Harry righted himself and quickly turned to the children. With a flick of his wrists a shield appeared around them. Harry nodded before quickly turning and ducking low, using his horns to intercept a sword slash at him. Harry gave a grunt as he threw his head back, disarming the bandit as his sword was locked in his horns. His wings flared out as he flipped back and kicked the bandit back.

"This is gonna be fun..." Harry said as e landed in crouched and reached up, grasping the handle of the sword and sliding it out from his horns.

* * *

 _ **Fidelius Charm**_ \- A charm involving secret information hidden within the soul of a _Secret-Keeper_. This information is irretrievable until the Secret-Keeper chooses to reveal it; those who have the secret revealed to them cannot reveal it to others.

 _ **Impervius** _ \- This spell makes something repel (literally, become impervious to) substances and outside forces, including water.

 ** _Sectumsempra -_** Violently wounds the target; described as being as though the subject had been "slashed by a sword". Created by Severus Snape.

* * *

 _Any idea on who(s) going to be pair with Harry? Any chances on Law?_ \- **_CouldNotThinkOfAName_**

-I have no idea who I'm going to pair him up with, let's see how the story goes.

 _Will Harry change his name? Will he be joining the Straw Hat Crew? Or any pirate crew?_ \- **_Utasaki N_**

\- Harry might give himself a tittle or something later on in the story. He may join a crew but which one is still undecided.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry jumped out of the way of another slash and sent the bandit flying back with a burst of winds. Harry was looking for the leader of this bandit group and putting out the fires where he can and helping those injured.

"Thank you stranger...!" And elderly man wheezed out as Harry helped him up.

"It's okay old man..." Harry noted one thing since coming into contact with other people. He was taller than most of them. Which he silently loved internally. He can celebrate his tallness later after the town was out of harm's way. The old man looked up at him before his eyes widened.

"Stranger behind you...!" Harry eyes widen slightly as he pulled the old man more to him while his one wing arced up to shield them both.

 _ **CLASH!**_

Harry felt a heavy blow on his wing and was silently thanking whatever god-like being there was in this world that he casted _Impervius_ on his wings and body before this battle. Harry grunted as he pushed his wing out, throwing off the weight on it as he set the old man down and casted a shield over him. Harry turned to face his new opponent and had to bring his wings up in front of him again as a tall figure came barreling down on him, sword clashing with his impervious wings. This figure held more challenge and strength than the bandits he had been dealing with up until this point.

"So you're the one trying to put an end to our fun, huh?" The voice was deep but dull. Harry pushed his wings back, once more throwing the figure back. Harry flared his wings out slightly as he glared to the figure that landed a few feet away. Tall lanky man white pale white skin. Harry was weirded out by the odd clothing he wore. While the bandits had on these brown pants and black shirt styled theme throughout, this man wore a blood red shirt, under a black trench coat and black pants. On his feet combat boots with spikes and a chain wrapped around his waist. His eyes were either black or a really dark brown as they appeared almost lifeless but the thing that stood out for Harry was his hair. A bright blue spiked mop of hair.

Harry eyed the blade he had in his hand. A long double edge blade sword with an equally blue hilt. Something about the sword called to Harry and he wasn't sure what that meant. In an instance the blade he was examining disappeared and reappeared a few inches from his face.

"Shit!" Harry cursed as he narrowly dodged the blade aimed to slight him right through. With a strong flap of his wing he launched himself back and watched as the black cut into the stone street like a hot butter knife through a brick of butter. "Definitely not like the rest…" Harry said under his breath as he took on a fighting stance, hands up palm open as he racked his brain for a fast spell. Speed would need to be on Harry's side to defeat this guy.

"You have an interesting devil fruit there… Must be a mythical zoan one, correct?" The man stood straight up facing Harry with only a small hint of amusement. Harry remained silent to the man's question or pondering. Harry has heard from Momiji that these rare fruits know as Devil fruits are able to give people powers ranging from completely useless to godly. He assured her that he was not a devil fruit user and she said it was good because then they could swim together. Harry shifted his stance slightly and lowered one hand.

"Who are you?" Harry questioned. ' _Keep him talking… should give me time._ ' He thought idly as his brain finally picked a spell to try. The man lowered his sword slightly and regarded Harry with a bored look.

"You don't know who I am? What a shame… That's probably why you are not cowering in fear…" He said in a thoughtful tone as his free hand came up to his chin in a thoughtful motion. "Well I suppose it is only fair you know your killers name before death…" Harry could have sworn this man carried himself on a high pedestal but could be sure with that dull monotone tone in his voice. "I am Akashi Mono Mo of the Jungle Bandits, third in command." The now claimed Akashi said with a hand over his heart and slight bow. "I shall be your Reaper." Was all he said as he disappeared from Harry's sights again.

"Shit! **_Impedimenta_**!" Harry side stepped just in time as the blade came down next to him, striking the ground where he stood. Harry watched as Akashi's slightly widen eyes locked onto him as he looked like he tripped slightly in his attack. Harry gave another strong flap of his wings and created more space between him and the swordsman. Akashi stared at Harry with wide eyes. Harry widened his stance slightly, his next spell in mind to counter Akashi.

"How... How did you?" Akashi questioned. Harry chose not say anything and watched him carefully. Akashi's eyes then narrowed. "It doesn't matter, you can only cheat death once." And like that he vanished again. Harry steeled his nerves before flicking his wrist as he brought his wings up before him quickly. The moment Harry felt the weight press down on his wing he made his move.

" _ **Expelliarmus**!_ " Harry called out as he pushed his wing out to knock the swordsman off. Akashi's eyes widen as his hand was hit by a small blue orb. Usually he would not be shocked by this seemingly in effective trick but the moment his grip on his sword loosened fully and the sword when flying out of his hand and embedded itself in a wall not too far away. Harry used his opponent's confused state to cast another spell. With a wave of his hand, Harry casts a **_Impediment Curse_** on Akashi.

Akashi watched in shock as his arms moved behind his back and rope appear out of no where and bind his arms and legs before wrapping around his whole body. He was bound tightly to prevent any movement. Harry kept his stance up for a bit before dropping it and walking over to the trapped man. Harry was only a few inches shorter than him but one had to really look closely to notice the actual difference in height.

Harry reached and grabbed Akashi by his collar and jerked him to the ground. Akashi gave a grunt as his back collided with the ground and frowned slightly at Harry, his eyes narrowing. Harry glared slightly as he hand up his hand, a soft golden glow around it.

"Where is your leader?" Harry demanded to know. Akashi glared harder as he struggle against his binds.

"I do not know of what level of power your devil fruit may be, but know this!" Akashi growled. "Boss will show you, You wouldn't be the first devil user he had to deal with!" Harry frowned deeply before looking around and spotting the sword. Humming the winged boy walked over to it. "What are you doing? You better leave my sword! I went through a lot to get that sword!" Akashi barked from behind Harry, but he could not care for what he said. Standing before the sword he grabbed the hilt and pulled it smoothly out of the wall. Harry studied the blade before turning back to Akashi who was till yelling insults at him. For someone who was so collected at the beginning, he sure broke through that mask quickly.

Harry spotted the casing for the sword at Akashi's side and smirked. Akashi paused in his shouting to raise a brow at Harry. Harry casted a small apparition spell on the casing and watched as it appeared right in front of him. With a grin he took the casing and secured its harness at his hip. Akashi was livid now and was screeching profanities at Harry. Harry slid the sword into the casing and turned away from the fuming ex-swordsman. One down he had another top member and the boss left.

* * *

 **Spells, Curses and Charms:**

 ** _Impedimenta-_** This powerful spell is capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back and generally impeding the target's progress towards the caster. The extent to which the spell's specific action can be controlled by the caster is not made clear. If this spell does bind, it does eventually wear off as stated in _Deathly Hallows_.

 _ **Expelliarmus-**_ This spell is used to disarm another wizard, typically by causing the victim's wand to fly out of reach.

 ** _Impediment Curse-_** This powerful spell is capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back and generally impeding the target's progress towards the caster. The extent to which the spell's specific action can be controlled by the caster is not made clear. If this spell does bind, it does eventually wear off as stated in _Deathly Hallows_. Mostly a binding curse.

 **Review answers:**

 ** _Deathe_** \- Perhaps he will meet Law or Kidd when they investigate?

Or maybe a prank gone wrong lol. Or maybe he's captured And they save him? So much potential...

 _Answer-_ Thru there is a lot of ways I can take this story and it seems like most want Harry to first encounter Law or Kidd. XD

* * *

 **I try my best to answer questions in reviews here or if it is a just a quick answer I respond in a PM, unless it's a guest which I have no choice but to answer here XD**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope this small fight scene was enough to keep you pumped for the _Boss battle_ that will be happening soon. X3**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry extinguished another market stall with the water he was channeling from his hands. He was sure he must have gotten most of the bandits by now. Looking around he nodded to the group of villagers he saved.

"Okay, hurry now." Harry said as the villagers thanked him and made a hasty retreat. Harry smiled and turned to continue on when he felt the being air knocked out of him. His eyes widened as he went flying back and crashed into a cart with watermelons in it. It crumbled at his impact and he felt the heavy fruits pile onto him painfully. Grunting Harry pushed the green fruits off and sat up, clutching his head.

"So this is the troublemaker?" A deep voice reached Harry's ears. Looking up Harry was speechless at what he saw.

A giant... gorilla man? Harry just stared as the towering man beast stood up right, towering a whole person above Harry. Harry stood up carefully, his wings twitching and aching slightly from the initial impact with the cart and the weight of the watermelons that fell onto them. He stared at the dark furred ape dressed in black pants, black open coat and wielding a large hammer like mace over his broad shoulder. The whites of his eyes were a yellow tint as his iris and pupil were non-existent.

"What's the matter with you trying to stop our fun, short stack?" Harry bit into the inside of his cheek as he grew more annoyed than worried. Sure Harry has never been the tallest among most his age-mates, but calling him short would be rubbing him the wrong way. Harry's wings flared out slightly as he stared up into the eyes of the beast of a man. "Got nothing to say huh?" The Gorilla man snorted as he moved his mace. Harry shifted his stance.

' _Okay he's a big guy, speed must not be his strong suit... If I keep out of his reach and keep moving I might-_ ' Harry was halted in his thoughts suddenly as he felt a heavy blow to his back. Again he went sailing and crashed into the side of a stand. The structure broke apart and fell on top of him. Harry hissed as his wings were pinned down painfully under. Harry gathered up some magic and pushed the debris off with a gust of air. Harry flapped his wings strongly to get his form off the ground and hovered for a bit as he stared at the hulking form of the gorilla man.

"Oh you didn't go splat yet? Huh, I bet it's your devil fruit… It will fetch a mighty high price on the black market." Harry narrowed his eyes and his wings flared out a bit, displaying his aggravation. The gorilla ape gave a huff before raising his mace and bringing it down on the ground before him. Harry watched with wide eyes as the ground split and the crack travelled to him. Harry quickly flapped his wings and took off into the air. He looked down to where he stood and gasps as a pillars of earth shot up, sharp tips ready to impale him should he have wasted a second more.

"That would have hurt…" Harry gasped and turned around swiftly only to feel something collide with his chest and sent him flying back. Harry held back his cry of pain as his back collided with the stone wall of a home and the structure broke against him and he went flying inside. Harry hissed as the debris collapsed on top of him, pinning his wings to his back. Harry growled as he started to grow frustrated with the gorrilla man's strength and speed. Someone as bulky as him should NOT be able to move that fast, not in the slightest.

Harry's Magic built up around him and with a growl and push of his wings sent the debris flying off and he soared high into with one strong flap of his wings. Harry glared down at the figure who held his mace hefted on his shoulder. Harry snarled slightly as he saw the smugness on the ape like face. Harry's mind was growing slightly clouded as his magic gathered around him. The ape man's expression went from smug to confused as he noticed clouds roll in and the sky darken.

"What is he doing?..." At this point many of the bandits stopped in their activities to look to the skies as Harry seemed to have sparks of electricity jumping across his wings and antlers. His emerald greens eyes glowing brightly as he glared at the cause of his frustration.

"Boss I think we should go..." The Ape like man turned to a bandit and scoffed.

"Why? This kid is no big shot, just overly flashy... I'll deal with him and maybe we can collect his devil fruit..." The Ape man turned back and looked up at Harry with a wide grin. Harry narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists as the man disappeared from his view again. ' _He shouldn't be able to move that fast!_ ' Harry thought with a growl.

Harry's Magic reacted to it's host's emotion and a barrier appeared around him just in time as a large mace came crashing down from above. Harry's head snapped up, eyes wide before he growled and moved to the side. The barrier disappeared and gravity continued for the man and his mace. He didn't fall far before a glowing fist made contact with the back of his head and he was sent down straight to the earth at break neck speeds.

"You're Pissing Me Off!" Harry roared after him, his eyes flickering yellow for a moment before her brought both his hands up, palms turned down to where the ape man's body was in a crater and spoke a single chant.

" _Incendio!_ " Harry yelled out and a stream of hot white fire burst out from his palms and shot down to the crater. Harry had the stream going for a bit before clenching his hands, cutting off the spell. Harry was panting slightly as his Magic calmed and the sky returned to normal, no evidence that there were clouds in the first place. Harry glidded down to the ground, his wings growing tired and his body feeling taxed of energy after that. His mind was clearing slightly and what he did finally settled as he landed on the roof of one of buildings that were caught a blaze from the fire spell. He looked to where smoke was rising and his legs buckled under him.

Harry fell to his knees as he panted, sweating slightly from his body feeling over exterted form the wandless magic he has done.

"Boss!"

"Boss is dead!"

"Run! Before that freak comes after us!"

Harry could here the shouts of the bandits and closed his eyes. ' _At least they're leaving..._ ' Harry thought before his eyes snapped open. ' _I... I killed him... **but he was iritating me**_... but's still not a reason to kill...' Harry groaned as he gripped his head slightly a headache forming. ' ** _But it wouldn't be the first life we took..._** _that is true... ugh my head..._ ' Harry looked to the fires that burned on before forcing himself to stand. "I need to put those out and hope no one else was caught in the cross fire...

* * *

 **Spells, Curses and Charms:**

 _ **Incendio** \- _ Produces Fire. The intensity of the flames depend on the caster.

 **Review answers:**

 **Riddle-Snape** -oh well, I like it so far... tho I wanted him to meet with Luffy or others... and how good is his magic? I mean he was way to good in past world and now... somehow he don't look to use spells that much... so why? and will he be again human? or full... ehm animal that he is? I like him like this, but just asking.

 _Answer_ \- In this alternate time line that is my story, my Harry has a more natural control and feel over his magic that will be explained as the story progressed. There is a reason why my portraying of Harry does not use much spells in the One Piece world is because I would assume that magic in the One Piece world is far different than in the Harry Potter Universe simply because it's One Piece and there the laws of physics and logic do not apply.

 **crazy dragon ninja** -i dont know... i kinda want harry to meet shanks or mihawk first... can you imagine shanks and his crew's reaction to harry? that would be hysterical! xD

 _Answer_ \- True I would imagine Shanks would have the funniest reaction out of all his crew members. XD I am still not hundred percent sure as to who he should meet. I've narrowed it down to about 6 possible characters, 3 pirates and 2 marines and 1 being scenarios leading him into the public eye and gaining attention but I'll leave that as a surprise for you guys on which one I'll pick. :)

 **Psycopath363** \- Will Harry learn some form of Haki or would he just use magic to increase his fighting abilities?

 _Answer_ \- See now that is a tricky one to tackle because there are a numbers of spells in the Harry Potter Universe that can counter almost every DF ability that I've looked into and vice versa there are DF that can counter Harry's magic. For him to learn Haki, I would imagine that he could possibly learn observational to keep on his feet but Haki like Conquest and Hardening I don't see him as someone who can 'Learn' or possess Conquest Haki and he already as a spell that works in a way of Hardening. I just feel that Haki is something for the people of OP because 'magic' is not something many know how to use or what have you. My goodness **Psycopath363** you're asking the right questions here. Now that I think of it there is also a spell that acts as Observational... Haki is something I will have to revisit later on to really know if Harry should learn at least one and at most two. Conquest however is completely out of the question because that's something strictly for the OP Universe and is in itself rare among even the most powerful of people. So Harry will at no point in this story 'develop' Conquer Haki. I can promise you that.

 **131115** \- Harry will be à Marine! :D No?... :,(

 _Answer_ \- That is just something that you will have to see in the future ;-)

* * *

 **I try my best to answer questions in reviews here or if it is a just a quick answer I respond in a PM, unless it's a guest which I have no choice but to answer here XD**

* * *

 _ **Okay I will apologise, It's not much after taking so long to update. I really am sorry but hopefully updates will be returning soon. Just my personal life got REAL hectic and I couldn't think of anything. I'm sorry everyone!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had finished levitating water from the sea and showering it over the flames that were still going before heading over to the center of the crater he created of the bandit boss. The whole was still steaming and as he landed on the cooled stone and ground he looked at what remained of the boss with dull eyes before closing them and sighing Turning he left the slightly melted skeleton and flew out of the crater and flew high above the town and prepared to use his magic once more. His hands glowed a soft golden and he concentrated and made sure to gather enough magic to do as much as possible. When Harry felt his magic core stir slightly in him, he knew he reached his limit and let the spell cast onto the town below.

A golden shimmer covered the town and soon repairs began. Harry smiled softly as the _Reparo_ spell set work. He felt his wings ache slightly and his body feeling more heavy. He couldn't fly back and he doubted he had enough magic with out draining his core to apparate back to the cave he claimed as his. So with a heavy sigh Harry glided down to the newly repaired cobble streets and collapsed to his knees, panting with sweat collecting on his chin. Harry would need to rest for a bit before even trying to fly.

He wasn't sure how long he was just kneeling there until a bowl of water was pushed into vision of the cobble stone under him. Harry's deer ears gave a twitch and he actually focused on the sounds around him, slow paced steps and murmurs all around. Looking up Harry stared tiredly into the smiling tear filled eyes of Momiji. She head tears trickling down her red cheeks but her eyes were shining with happiness as a wide smile stretched across her face. Harry moved to a sitting position and smiled tiredly to her. Taking the bowl of water and bringing it up to his lips. Harry allowed the cool refreshing drink to slide down his throat, not caring if they way he tipped the bowl caused some of the water to spill out and trail down his neck. He felt his wings shiver behind him as something touched them and turned his head after finishing the water. Some of the children had come closer t Harry and were touching his wings. Harry gave a chuckle before looking around and smiling to them. Some returned it and others looked stunned. Harry looked back to Momiji and handed her the now empty bowl and sighing in relief and his core absorbed the organic substance and turned it into sustenance for itself.

"Stranger..." Harry's ear twitched and he looked to the side as an old man stepped forward and was know kneeling before him. Harry blinked to him, tilting his head slightly in curiosity. Harry stretched his wings up fully and watched the old man flinch back slightly. Harry hummed before bringing his wings close to his back. The old man too this as a sign that he was okay to speak. "Th-Thank you for saving our town from those bandits... they have been troubling this village for the longest of time..." Harry seemed to just zone out what he was saying at this point as he was more interested in the drops of blood that dripped from the old man. Dull eyes sparking brightly for a second as he followed a drop up and saw the elder clutching his side while kneeling. Harry narrowed his eyes as his wings fluttered slightly. The old man jumped slightly and stopped in his words, thinking he might have said or done something to anger their savior. He was about to bow his head to apologize quickly but was stopped when Harry finally spoke.

"Are you hurt?"

* * *

Harry stood on the edge of the forest, ready to step into it and apparate back to his cove. He smiled to the crowd of people. Some of them offered to house him others offered more in hopes of getting him to stay in their village. However Harry really does enjoy the peace and quiet of the cove. He could see the fear in some eyes at the thought of him leaving and their village having no protector. Harry smiled before making up his mind.

"I will be dropping by to make sure everything is well.. so do not worry." Harry smiled as that relieved some of their fears. "Momiji." The little girl jumped at her name and jogged up to Harry as he kneeled down to be more at eye level with her. Harry flared out his wings and stretched them around, creating a small bubble around them. "I know you're going to try and visit me again but... I don't think you should."

"Eh? But Harry-sama-" Harry shook his head slightly and smiled to her pouting face.

"No buts. It could get dangerous if people know you're able to get where I am they could hurt you to take them there... I already made the place so that no one with ill intent could enter or find it and only get lost in the forest trying to follow you. But I'm sure many of the other kids would follow you too... I just don't want you to get hurt because of me okay?" Momiji frowned, then pouted and nodded. Harry chuckled and kissed her forehead gently. Momiji giggled at the tingly feeling. "That's a promise Momiji. I know you won't break it right?" Harry was a little guilty with having to sneak another charm onto the girl, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Hai, Harry-sama." Momiji nodded and Harry drew back his wings and she hugged him once more before running back to the ground. Harry stood to his full height and waved farewell before stepping into the dark forest and apparating back to his cove, appearing as though he disappeared into the dark shadows of the forest.

* * *

Harry stretched as he straightened out his new outfit. He conjured up a long sleeves black turtle neck shirt with the back cut out for his wings. Dark blue bootleg jeans and he remained bare foot. His hair flowed freely past his shoulders and some bangs danced in his face nicely. His eyes were restored to there bright forest green and his core felt refreshed.

He reapplied a charm over his clothes and stretched out his wings, applying another charm to it. Harry has come to learn that in this new world, he needs to prepare himself enough to not get caught off guard too easily. Harry watched his wings shimmer before flapping them and taking to the air. Concentrating he apparated close to the village and flapped his wings. His ears twitched as he picked up a commotion and hummed in curiosity. He flew over the village and saw people gathering by the pub located close to the docks. Harry glidded down and landed where those that saw him had parted.

"Harry-sama! There are pirates in there!" Harry looked down to Momiji, who always seem to be determined to be around when he shows up. He tilted his head looked to the pubs western styled doors.

"Pirates...?" Momiji nodded and held up a wanted poster for him to take.

"Yeah! And this is one of them!" Momiji said as Harry too the paper and inspected the image. Humming, Harry looked back to the doors and his wings fluttered slightly in slightly anxiousness before stilling and drawing closer to his back.

"I wonder what they're doing here then..." Harry said as he started walking to the doors, people parting and others joining when word got around that the village's guardian was going to confront some pirates.

* * *

 **Spells, Charm and Curses:**

 _Reparo-_ Used to repair broken or damaged objects.

 **Review Answers:**

 **131115** \- Harry can become again human and resume his shape with wings and horns when he will wish it?

 _Answer_ \- Well you see Harry's new form actually is affected by something rather dark that ties in with the creature that he is actually. That will be revealed in later chapters. What I can say is Where he becomes full human or fully transformed can both be positive or terribly negative. Let's just say one of them results in him loosing himself. However which one and why is still an interesting concept that you'll only need to worry about later on ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Harry pushed open the western door and scanned the scene. The pub was partly filled with the supposed pirates, who were now looking at him. Harry tilted his head slightly and ducked down slightly to fully walk through the door, without hitting his antlers on the door frame. Harry was very curious about these pirates especially the one who's wanted poster he held.

Harry looked to the wanted poster. The face in this picture was in a sort of laughing emotion, mouth agape as his eyes held a fire in them. His hair wild and the goggles adding to the interesting image. Harry studied the scar in the image before looking up and his eyes locking onto those same eyes but they held annoyance and more in them, mouth drawn in a deep frown and his eye browless brows furrowed.

"Oi, what are you looking at, bastard?" Harry tilted his head in the opposite direction as he studied the deepening scowl on his face.

"So you are the pirates...?" Harry asked curiously taking an experimental step forward. Harry noted all their form tense slightly but the look in the red head's eyes gave Harry the feeling that should a battle happen, the red head was sure he would win with no trouble. Harry was sure what he could do, but he wouldn't want to fight, unless he was entire sure of his opponent.

"Yeah? You heard of us?" The red head questioned and slightly growl in his voice, I silent threat of pain that must come as second nature to him. Harry felt his wings want to flare out and appear larger, to show a threatening stance but he wanted to talk a little more.

"Not really... I just got this a little bit ago." Harry said as he held up the wanted poster.

"Harry-sama..." Harry looked behind and saw Momiji standing by the door having ducked under the doors to quietly sneak a peek. Harry was silently cursing the girl's brave nature. Harry was sure she wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Momiji, what did I say about following me? Leave, I'm okay." Harry said with a soft smile. Momiji pouted before her eyes shifted slightly past him and widened slightly.

"Harry-sama!" Harry bright up his arm and the impact was instant. Harry grunted as he felt pressure on his arm. There was a blade pressed on his forearm. That blade was most definitely sharp and Harry was thanking Magic for the charms he placed on himself. Harry looked up from the blade and saw it was hovering on it's own accord. Looking back the group Harry saw that the members were now standing and the red head had his metal arm held up. Harry could his need to examine the arm start bubbling but he kept down in favor of not getting another sneak attack.

"Interesting... I am not sure of what devil fruit you posses..." Harry's eyes shifted to the blonde man wearing a blue and white mask. Tilting his head Harry threw his arm out and knocked the blade away. The blade went twirling away before steadying and flying right at him. Harry reached to his side and it looked like his hand closed around something.

 ** _Scchwwwiiink!_**

Harry pulled his hand out, as though drawing a sword and in a shimmer the casing and sword he had acquired from the bandit swordsman a long while ago appeared out of thin air. Harry had placed a _Disillusionment Charm_ on the item to hide it from others, to avoid possible theft of it should he be distracted. Harry parried the blade before the blade shined a bright blue and he shattered the blade easily with a swipe. Harry stance shifted as the members got into stance and those that had held their weapons.

"I can see you are very brash Eustass Kidd." Harry said as his wings flared out slightly. "I really don't want to fight. I was just curious about why everyone seemed on their toes today is all..." Harry flicked his wrist and placed a barrier over Momiji who was frozen to where she stood. " No trouble just casual conversation... I mean why would I need to fight you? You're not bothering anyone and nothing seems out of place and if you plan on skipping out on a tab I can cover that no problem, as a peace offering." Harry felt like he was rambling slightly and he might even appear laxing his guard slightly. Kidd scowled still peeved about how he shattered a sword that was meant to serve as a warning slash to show the weird guy that they weren't to be messed with.

"Captain... I think he is the odd creature that some of the underground have been talking about capturing..." Killer whispered to his Captain, still focused on Harry who was waiting for a response. Kidd glanced to his childhood friend before looking back at Harry and seeing it. There has been slight buzz in the underground about an exotic creature staying on this island that held a powerful devil fruit. Kidd wasn't interested until talk about how much bellies the creature or the fruit would fetch should certain people got it. He was sure that the Navy might have caught wind of it as well and may be planning to come investigate themselves. Kidd was already on this route and decided he would see if it was worth it or not to get. The docked and he could pick up whisper on this supposed ' _Harry-sama_ ' and how they would try and get his attention on a possible threat. Killer had supplied that this creature might be protecting this town.

"I think you're right..." Kidd grumbled before lowering his arm, but not dropping his guard. He smirked to Harry.

"So you'll cover the tab huh?" Kidd started as he sat back down. His crew following his lead. "Then drinks for everyone! On this bastard!" Harry could only tilt his head as the crew rang in cheers. Harry looked to the bartender and gave a small smile to the shaking man.

"Allow me..." The bartender nodded his head and moved away from the barrels. Kidd watched this with a raised brow. Was he going to serve everyone on his own? What type of fool-

Kidd's thoughts were halted as the barrels all glowed a soft green and the liquid inside slithered out as the taps were unscrewed fully. Large mugs appeared in front of everyone, who all jumped in surprise and the liquid collected together above their heads into one large blob. Soon streams sprouted out from the blob and filled each individual cup and the remain blob slithered back into the barrels. Kidd looked to the mug of Ale before him before his eyes snapped up to Harry whose green eyes stopped glowing once the liquid was neatly put away in the barrel.

Harry watched the shocked faces and his ears twitched as the silent creak of the pub doors as the wind blew echoed slightly in the silence. He watched them all slowly turn their head to where he stood. He put away his sword and recast the charm on it as well as apparating it to be on the opposite hip to avoid anyone who remembers where it was from trying to sneak it off him. He stood, blinking at everyone.

.

.

.

" ** _EEEEEEH!?_** "

* * *

 **Spells, Charm and Curses:**

 _Disillusionment Charm_ \- Causes the target to become invisible, or close to it.

 **Review Answers:**

* * *

 **Whoop whoop! I finished two chapters in one day! And look I went with Kidd. For a very good reason. So I hope you enjoy this first interaction. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry fluttered his wings as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Harry-sama...Please don't go." Harry turned back to see Momiji entering the clearing he claimed as his own.

"I have to Momiji... I needed to leave sooner or later." Harry said as he kneeled before the pouting girl. "And this way I won't need to worry about getting lost at sea or getting tired." Harry explained as he curled his wings around them gently. "I want to see the rest of this world, to get a better understanding of it."

"But you can't go with Pirates! If you get seen by marines you'll be arrested!" Momiji protested as she looked up to harry with pleading eyes. Harry sighed and stood, walking away from Momiji and to the little water source he had.

"I can assure you Momiji... I will be fine." Harry said reassuringly as he kneeled down and scooped up a with his cupped hand some cool refreshing waters to drink. Sighing softly he swiftly turned around and, with speed he has grown accustomed to, kneeled down, picked up Momiji, spread his wings and apparated up into the air, not wanting to have momiji have a snap back from taking off from the ground quickly.

Momiji let out a startled squeak and Harry chuckled as she pouted up at him, a blush coating his blown up cheeks.

"Harry-sama!"

"Sorry Momiji..." Harry said as he flapped his wings and took off towards her town.

* * *

Harry stood by the docks as towns people were saying their both their farewells and trying to get Harry to stay. Harry told he would be fine and that there town would be fine as well. He had casted a minor protection spell on their town, small enough that it will sustain itself, not needing him to feed his magic into it. It won't allow those with ill intent to reach their island and those that cause trouble would be magically booted. Harry didn't tell them about the charm anyways. He kept it vague in saying that he was always watching.

"Oi! Let's go already we're wasting enough time!" Harry looked up, as he fluttered his wings annoyed with Kidd. The red head simple glared at him before turning and disappearing up on the deck of the ship. Harry gave a sigh before looking down to the little girl that was looking determinedly up at him. Kneeling down, Harry gave her a soft smile that she slowly returned before she hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you Harry-sama..." She whispered and his deer ear twitched slightly. Smiling softly her brought his wings to cover them as he warmed the hug. "And to make sure you won't forget about me." momiji said as they broke the hug and Harry pulled his wings back. Momiji slipped something around Harry's neck, mindful of his hair and clipped into place and thread. Looking down, Harry saw an assortment of shells and small blue rock in a wire casing on it. Smiling Harry casted a _notice-me-not_ charm on it and slipped it under his baggy shirt.

"I will treasure it forever Momiji..." Harry said softly and lightly kissed the girl on her forehead. Standing up straight he casted a smile to them all before spreading his wings and flying up onto the deck of the Kidd pirates. Landing on deck Harry made double sure his charms and wards were up as he face the towns before, waving to them as they set sail. Harry could hear them all shouting their farewells, some unhappy, others wishing him luck. The voice that stood out for Harry was little Momiji.

"I'll never forget you harry-sama!" Harry smiled fondly as he leaned against the railing, head propped up on his palm. He gave a snicker before turning and giving his full attention to the people he would be travelling with.

"Now then." Harry started as he looked Kidd straight in his eye. "What do I do now?"

* * *

Harry was perched up in the crow's nest, having chosen to make that his sunning spot. He was out of the way of the always tussling crew bellow and no where near ropes sure the need of changing sails be needed. Up in the crow's nest there was always just one other person that needed to do look out and Harry made sure to not be in their way. Harry had the slight feeling that Kidd was waiting for him to just mess up something to skewer him and take his 'devil fruit'. These devil fruit made it slightly easier to not have to explain to anyone why he was what he was.

But after learning in a book that these fruits are reborned when the user dies, made Harry feel like he was going to have people after him to get the 'rare' fruit he has. Sighing Harry stretched, stretching out his wings out fully and his arms above his head, before tucking the wings close to his back and standing up. He was hungry now.

Jumping off from the top of the crow's nest, he spread his wings and glided down to the deck, tucking his close when he was a good few feet above them and landed neatly on his feet. He moved past the crew, ignoring the stairs and made his way down to where he could smell food. The ship was just as off putting inside as it was outside to Harry. After mapping his way through the halls and stairs he finally reached a dinning hall and stepped in.

"Dinner's not ready for another hour come back later!" Harry heard a gruff voice from the kitchen where a lot of sounds were coming from. Curiosity peaked, he inched closer to the where the kitchen doors were and quietly pushed them open, wide enough for him to see into. Harry stuck his tongue out at how messy the place was and the aroma of _something_ literally slapped him in the face. Pinching his nose closed, he back out and shuddered. It was... edible food but not the least bit savory.

Harry sighed before apparating back up onto the Crow's nest and spreading his wings out fully. He was hungry now and couldn't wait an hour for whatever that slop was. Harry was sure that Kidd would be presented with his own fair meal with his higher ranked members. Or something just slightly above what ever that chef was making. If that man can even be called a chef.

Harry's emerald green eyes sharpened as he scanned the nearby waters for a fish that will fill him up nicely. Finding a school of nicely sized fish, he smirked and took off flying. He could hear the startled yell from the crew but he really could not care for that now as a delicious feast awaited him. Tucking his wings in and holding his hands in front of him, he dove into the waters at a speed that sent him shoot through and directly into the heart of the school of fish were he saw the fattest of the fish. Wasting no time he dug his clawed hands into the fish and spread his wings, gave a mighty flap and used a spell to propel himself right out of the waters, he casted a drawing spell on himself immediately and clung onto the fish that was starting to wildly flail. With a growl Harry bit down and crunched over the fish's gills/neck area and waited until it stilled before letting go and spitting out the scales that came off during it's struggle. All while in the air, flapping his wings.

Satisfied with his prey Harry turned, headed in the direction of the ship and raised a brow at the assembled crew up on deck holding weapons. Rolling his eyes he paid them no mind as he landed on the beck and dropped his prize down and tried to flake off the scales that came off during the struggle. Sensing something, Harry acted quickly. Drawing his sword, that still surprised many a crew at how they still don't see it, he blocked a deadly slash from a floating blade. Growling and threw the blade back and threw a spell at it that sent it flying and cutting into the mast. Harry glared at Kidd who seemed to be fuming.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kidd said through clenched teeth. Harry huffed as he placed his clawed foot upon this meal.

"I was hungry so I thought I would get something to eat. I refuse to eat whatever gruel your _chef_ is preparing..." Harry growled before huffing and flaring his wings slightly. "I have a delicate diet to maintain..." Harry said off-handedly.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, bastard? I'm the captain on this ship and you are my guest! And that can change _very_ quickly..." Kidd hissed threateningly. Harry scoffed slightly at him, only adding to his anger.

"Oh and what is it that you are going to do? I could very well leave and let the seas take me to the next island." Harry said haughtily. His feet had shifted into talons at this point and were both gripping on the fish. This went unnoticed by most of the crew except a select few, Kidd not included.

"Do that and we go back and fucking kill everyone at that village..." Kidd gave a dark smirk, thinking he had gotten Harry. Harry stared at him. And stared. Kidd held his smirk, expecting Harry to finally bow down and plead for his forgiveness. And Kidd wouldn't give it, he'll have him diced up and collect his devil fruit and move on.

But that was not what happened.

Harry started smirking, then chuckled and soon laughing as he tucked his wings closer to his back.

"Ahahahaha!" Harry laughed before smirking at Kidd. "Did you really think I was some doe-eyed, naive little soul with a power he stumbled upon?" Harry taunted as he stretched his enchanted wings out fully and gave a strong flapp. Enough to push the slowly closing in crew back but not enough to take off. "You think I don't know of what type of leverage you would have over me after you saw how fond I am of the town we just left?" Harry said in sickly sweet tone. Kidd frowned deeply before sending 5 swords at Harry from all directions. Before the blades were even 3 feet from him they stopped mid air and turned to dust, Harry's eyes glowing a vivid green.

"I placed a charm on the town, so that if you see it out for any ill intent, you will never find it." Harry explained as he crossed his arm and fluttered his wings. "You may sail back the way you came but you will be altered off your course greatly." Harry said offhandedly as he knocked back a crew member that tried to get the jump on him from the sails. With the flick of his wrist he sent the man flying off to the side, colliding into his other crewmates. "So Kidd." Harry looked directly into the angered eyes of a growling Captain Kidd. "Are we going to go about the rest of this voyage to the next island as civil as possible or do I need to fly out on my own?" Harry emphasised his point as he clenched down deeper into the fish.

Everything was silent as the tension was thick in the air. Harry stared deep into Kidd's eyes and sighed as he stretched his wings out.

"I see..." Harry said with half lidded eyes. "Farewell then Kidd Pirates." Harry said with a huff before giving a powerful flap of his wings, turning his body slightly intangible just as Killer's scythe blades went through his wings. Not wasting any time, Harry apparated away with the fish still locked in his talons.

* * *

 **Spells, Charm and Curses:**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Reithandina** \- Why long hair and why wings? What kind of animagus is he? Just.. Why long hair and wings? Why?

 _Answer_ \- Well all of his physical appearance actually has to do with his amimagus, which will be revealed later one. Do not worry about it just yet XD

* * *

 **Well then. A nice long chapter to move things along. I Initially wanted to have Harry, you know, temporarily travel with the Kidd Pirates, but thought against it because I feel that Harry and Kidd would butt heads more than I would like and it would develop their relationship negatively. So I would go with the whole 'the one who got away' thing.**

 **So now we have Harry gonna fly on his own and create himself a name in the world of One Piece. How he's going to navigate other their _changing_ oceans? Well they do say birds know where to fly to find land and shit sooooo- _or maybe not and I pulled that out of my arse_ \- I will see you guys in the next chapter~!**

 **EDIT:26/07/2016 Fixed some grammar and stuff.**


End file.
